


So You Decided to Take a Sex Position Class with a Male Cheerleader

by totallynotnatalie



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Check-Ins, Cheerleading Poses, F/M, First Time, Gentle, Gonewildaudio, Hot headed to adorkable, Loss of Virginity, M4F, Missionary Position, Screenplay/Script Format, Strangers to Lovers, Strip Tease, Vaginal Fingering, gwa, instructional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie
Relationships: M4F - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	So You Decided to Take a Sex Position Class with a Male Cheerleader

[M4F][Script Offer] So You Decided to Take a Sex Position Class with a Male Cheerleader [Strangers to Lovers][Hot-Headed to Adorkable][First Time][Instructional][Gentle][Fingering][Cheerleading Poses][Banter][Missionary][Check-Ins][Silly Strip-Tease]

Background: The character is a part of a cheer squad that decided to start a sex position class in order to finance their professional cheerleading gigs. The listener is the character's first client. The scene opens with the character yelling at some dude from making fun of him for being a male cheerleader. He eventually throws the dude out of his gym and proceeds to 'educate' the listener in the basics of sex and cheerleading. 

Character Notes: The character is hot-headed when upset, but generally nice and respectful of boundaries. Pretty girls still make him kind of nervous. 

Setting Notes: Takes place in a gymnastics facility during modern-day.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Oh hey, welcome to-

*sigh*

Sorry on second, I need to deal with this prick...

Hey dude, what's is your problem? 

Whatever, bro. I've heard this a thousand times. Being a cheerleader doesn't make me a girl and it doesn't make me gay. I've got plenty of friends who are both, but I don't make assumptions about anyone. And neither should you. 

Bro, if you wouldn't say it to your mother than don't say it to me. And definitely don't say to this girl. She's our guest. If you disrespect anyone, then you don't belong in my gym. 

This your last warning...

Fine, come here. 

*grunt*

Just what I thought, all talk and no muscle. 

Oh, you can struggle if you want, but there is no way that you'll escape this grapple. 

Yeah, a couple of funny things about cheerleading. 

*grunt*

One, you get to hang out with hot girls all day. 

*groan*

And two, lifting them in the air gives you a pretty-

*grunt*

Strong core.

See how easy it is to pick you up-

*thud*

And throw you out. 

(pause)

Yeah well, fuck you too. And stay the hell out or I will mess up that pretty boy face of yours. 

*door slam*

Ugh, sorry about him. He's one of those meatheads who thinks he's hot shit because he can pump a little iron. Whatever, the bastard can talk to me when he can do a triple backflip with one-handed.

What? Yeah, I can do one of those. I don't want to brag, but you're looking at the finest male cheerleader this town has ever seen. 

Ha, thanks. Most bros like to tease me about that, but my favorite people just congratulate me. 

Huh, I guess that makes you one of my favorites. Well, I'm not going to complain about that. 

(softer) I hope that you won't either. 

Erm, anyway...

So what brings you to my neck of the woods, babe? 

Oh, you're here about that sex position class that we offer. Well, I'm just the man to help with that. I hope you're ready for a good time. 

Oh, what? Are you no longer impressed? 

Look, I know that I'm not exactly like those guys in Magic Mike. But you shouldn't underestimate me. I may not have the body of a Ram, but I can sure pound you-

No, no. That line is too lame and I like you too much to use bad frat bro puns.

Anyway, you don't have to worry. No sex if you don't want it, babe. I meant what I said about respecting everyone. Trust me, you can't to the type of work that I do unless you've got solid respect for women. And that includes you. 

What? Don't believe me? 

Yeah, I get that a lot. Everybody thinks I became a cheerleader just so I could look up women's skirts, but honestly, I would never. All the girls I work with are like me. We've all got the same dream and same ambition. We want to show a crowd that we can soar and we'll all push our bodies to the brink to be able to do it. 

The sex positions class was just something that helped us pay the bills. Cheerleading doesn't exactly rank in the dollars unless you're with a sports team and I'd much rather go to my own competition than start waving poms-poms for some ball throwing idiots. 

Uh yeah, I know that's what cheerleading started as, but it's evolved into its own thing now. It's like collaborative gymnastics with no rules. And, in my opinion, it's pretty awesome. 

Anyway, we started the whole sex position class to help fund our true passions. Cheerleaders are some of the most flexible people around and we thought that we uh share our expertise with people. 

But-uh, that doesn't have to involve actual sex unless you want it to. I don't think that any of the girls had sex with any of their clients. I didn't exactly ask because of the whole respect thing. But I'd imagine that their lessons would be a whole lot more popular if they did. 

I-i just thought that I would offer in case you thought it might help. You're kind of my first client, so I want you to have the best experience possible. So, if you thought it would help to actually try the positions, then....well, we've got the whole gym to ourselves. 

And, admittedly, I think that you're pretty cute. 

But I promise that we don't have to or anything. 

Just...uh...Here, we don't we start with why you decided to take the course. Did you want to impress your husband with some cool new moves? 

No husband? Do you have a boyfriend? 

Then why are you taking a sex position class? Are you like an escort?

No, no. I wasn't judging. I just want to know so that I can cater the lesson to your needs. 

But uh, I'm guessing that you're not escort given how badly you'r shaking. So maybe you can help me out here a little, why on earth did you sign-up for this? 

Wait, a minute...

Um, again this is a completely respectful question, okay? I promise, no judgment. Are you...a virgin? 

I-wow..

No, no. You're fine. This class is open to all levels of sexual experience. I'm just surprised because you're so cute. I figured that guys would be lining up to...

Anyway, did you just take this class to get some experience? 

Cool, I'm more than happy to provide that you for at whatever level you'd like. 

So, any idea where you would like to start? Got any fantasies that you've been dying to try out? 

Hey, no need to be embarrassed. I already told you, this is a judgment-free zone. Just tell me what you want to learn. 

(pause)

Babe, you gotta say something. Sex 101 is learning to ask for what you want. 

You're too nervous? Well, you can also ask for something to calm you down. Would that help? 

Okay, then let's maybe focus on something that's not sex. 

Don't worry, I promise that we'll get there. But let's maybe build a little trust first... 

Oh, I know. Do you want to try a cheerleading move? I promise that it's easy and it will be a great way to get your body warmed up. 

Come on, give it a try. I think that you'll make a great flyer.

Yes, really. Come on, it's just a simple toss cupie and I promise that I'll talk you through the entire thing.

Trust me, you'll be fine. The mats on the floor will protect you if you fall. I would never let you fall through. If anything happens, I know that I'll catch you. You can count on that. 

Now, does all that sound good?

Okay, a toss cupie is pretty basic. You just turn so that your back faces me. Then, I'll toss you up and catch your feet so that you're standing on my palm. All you need to do is keep your legs together and try to keep your balance. And, at the end, try to lift your arms up. 

But most important of all, remember to relax. I've got you, alright? You're perfectly safe and this is just for fun. 

Okay, is all that clear? 

Awesome. You ready?

Okay on 3..2..1

And lift! 

*grunt*

See? There you are. Now, lift your arms. 

Woo! Atta girl! 

I can't see your face right now, but I know that you're smiling. 

I'm so proud of you. 

What? Yeah, no worries. You don't have to keep your balance for too much longer. 

Want to try a simple twirl on the way down? 

Great. Okay, when I move my hand, twist your body and I'll catch you. Got it? 

Okay then, on 3..2..1..

*optional grabbing sound*

And got ya. 

And now I can see that smile. Oh, you look so adorable when you're happy. I could just kiss you. 

Wait, actually, can I kiss you? Is that okay? 

Thank you. 

*kiss* 

So uh, you still want that sex position lesson? 

*kissing*

Because I'm happy to teach you whatever you want. 

*kiss* 

Actually, maybe I should teach you a little more about yourself first. If you really want to have fun, then we had better find out what turns you on. 

And I bet that you're the kind of girl that enjoys having her neck kissed. 

*kissing*

Yeah, I thought so. 

But I don't know. Maybe I should double-check...

*kissing*

Mhmm, yeah. I think that might be turning you on. But I'd think I had better check to make sure. Is that okay? 

Alright, I'm just going to tease you clit a little. We can stop anytime that you want, okay? 

Good. Now, put your arms around me in case you start to tremble. 

And just let me feel you...

*kiss*

Wow, you're already soaking. 

No, no. It's a good thing. It's a *very* good thing. It means we can move on to something a little more intense if you want. 

*kiss*

But only if you want.

No, trust me. This is exciting enough for me. 

Uh, you can feel me for yourself if you'd like. 

*moan*

Ah, yep. Just like that. 

Ooh, yep. Definitely excited. 

*moan*

Oh, so um, did you want to try anything else or-

Ah, just tease me for a bit? 

*gasp*

Y-yeah, you're really good at it. 

B-but. But this is a sex position class, not an edge-your-instructor class. 

I take it that you want to be satisfied too, right? 

Then maybe we could start with missionary? It's great for beginners. 

Oh, it's not boring. Anything classic is classic for reason. Besides, we can always switch into something different whenever you feel ready.

Great. And don't worry about keeping me entertained. You're the one taking the class. And I get to have sex with a hot girl. Trust me, this is a big win-win, okay? 

Thanks. Now, the first step to most good sexual encounters-take your clothes off. 

And, if you want a little foreplay, you can always try a strip-tease. 

Yeah, it's like taking your clothes off, but uh sexier? 

Here, why don't I show you. Rather than just take my shirt off. I'll slide it off and...

Twirl it in my head. 

See? Ta-da.

(pause)

Okay yeah, it looks kind of dorky. But hey, all of this is awkward sometimes. You just have to learn to embrace the dorkiness. 

Like by....giving a couple of pelvic thrusts as you take off your pants...

*grunts*

See? Hold your applause, please. 

Or your laughter. I really don't care as long as your happy. 

*kiss*

But I wouldn't judge me too much because it's your turn. 

Come on, strip. And have fun with it. You can't possibly be worst than me. 

Yeah, that's it. Just take off your clothes and...

Wow. 

No, trust me, you did it right. You're just sexy as fuck. 

*kissing*

And um, sex positions! Right, missionary. Are you still good with that one? Because my cock is kind of throbbing now. 

Great. Well, lucky for us, the gym mats work about as well as a mattress. 

I take it that you know the position, right? 

Cool, then lay down and I'll warm you up a bit. 

*kissing*

How's that? Are you ready for more? 

*kiss*

Okay, I'm going to start with my fingers to stretch you out a bit. I want to make you nice and wet and ready for my cock. Sound good? 

Okay, spread your legs for me. 

Wow, are you sure this is your first-

*kissing*

Right, shutting up on that point. 

Anyway, can you feel my fingers on your pussy? 

Okay, I'm going to slide one inside. Are you ready? 

Alright, let me know if I need to stop.

(pause)

How does that feel? Does it hurt? 

That's good. Then okay if I stroke you a bit? 

Just like that...

Does that feel good? 

Well, judging by that squeal...

*kiss*

About one-inch up..

*kissing*

That's where your spot is...

*kiss*

Just if you wanted to remember for the future. 

Mhmm, actually, I think that I might have to remember that as well.

*kiss*

Just in case you want more lessons.

Hey, I wouldn't nod my head just yet. Our class still isn't done and I don't think that I've done quite enough to impress you. 

*kiss*

So, tell me what you want. 

Nope, you need to tell me. I won't guess even if I think I know. Like I said, the most important part of sex is communication.

I know that you might be a little embarrassed, but you gotta tell me. If you don't learn to ask, then you'll ever get what you want. 

So, what do you want? 

Tell me. 

My cock? Yeah, I thought so. But I do like hearing you whisper it. 

*kiss*

I don't know though. Are you *sure* that you're ready? 

Then tell me one more time. Tell me how much you want it. 

(pause)

Alright, if you're sure. Wrap your legs around me. 

Good. Now, can you feel my rock hard cock pressing against you? 

*kiss*

Can you feel how excited it is for you? 

*moaning*

Do you want it inside you?

Then hold on.

*moaning*

Oh fuck, you're so tight. 

*gasping*

S-still feel good though? I'm not stretching you too much? 

Great. Oh god, you're amazing. 

Just fuck. 

I-um, I'm trying to teach, but I can't focus. 

It's so good. 

*moaning*

Whatever, is it okay if I start thrusting? 

Oh, thank you. 

*gasping*

R-remember I can stop if you need.

But oh fuck, you're amazing. 

*moaning*

Does it feel good for you?

*gasping*

G-good. 

More? 

Oh yeah, babe. I can give you more. 

*kissing*

Just ask for whatever you want. 

Oh, wow. 

Don't worry. You're doing great. I promise that you're doing great. 

You're a natural? 

I don't know. But I promise that you're really fucking good. 

*kissing*

In fact, I think that we could try something a little more advanced if you wanted. 

Would you like that?

Okay, let's break for a second. 

*kiss*

And I'll sit up. 

Now, see if you can put your legs on my shoulders. 

Oh, perfect. Honestly, you mind want to consider trying cheerleading some time. You're pretty flexible. 

But let's maybe save that sale's pitch for another day. Right now, I think that you'd much prefer to be fucked. 

Then say it. 

Good. Now, take my cock. 

Oh god, how did you get even wetter?

Just fuck, babe. 

*moaning*

Oh, can you keep your legs up?

Oh fuck, yes. You're fantastic.

*gasping*

How is the new position, babe? Do you like it?

*moaning*

Good, but I haven't shown you what's really special about it yet. 

From this angle, it's just so easy for me to tease your clit. 

(laughing) I had a feeling that you would like that. 

But I didn't know *how* much. 

I love watching you wiggle.

*sighing*

But how about I make you bounce? 

You want that? 

Good because I don't think that hold back anymore. 

*moaning*

Your pussy feels too fucking good.

*gasping*

I need it.

Oh fuck. 

Are you close, babe? 

*gasping*

Are you close?

*moaning*

Good. Me too. 

Do you want to cum with me? 

Do you-

*gasping*

want to cum with me? 

*moaning*

Then cum. Please cum. I need to feel you around me. 

Please, babe. I'm so close. 

I just...

Yeah, that's it. That's it. 

That-oh fuck. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck. 

I'm going to cum. I'm going to cum. 

Do you want me to cum inside you? 

Okay, then yes. 

Fuck. 

*orgasming*

(panting) Wow, that was spectacular. Just wow. 

Uh, I hope that you learned something I guess. But um, maybe don't leave me a yelp review because it would be kind of weird. 

No, you were great. I just might have to rethink this whole concept because I really don't think that this is how it works when one of the girls teaches a class. 

But I'm not complaining. I'm really glad I met you. And, no pressure for anything, but if you ever wanted to take another class...

*kiss*

(laughing) Okay, but let's make it on the house next time though. You're pretty worth it. 

*kiss*


End file.
